Coming Out
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: In order to get rid of Catlin, Chase lies about his date to the dance. Now Bree has to perform a miracle: Get a cute female date for her little brother when he's so obviously going out with Spike. (Sequel to Tell the Family)


**Okay, I am going to apologize for a few things here at the beginning. One: this may be the last Spase story. Though I do actually enjoy writing these (amazing, considering at the beginning I recoiled at the thought and now I actually ship the couple) I've just ran out of ideas. Two: Trent is a student. (He's the only jock they ever gave a name to, so I'm using him. Sorry!) Thanks for putting up with me and enjoy **_**Coming Out**_**.**

* * *

><p>Coming Out<p>

About a week after Chase and Spike came out to their family, they were having their first argument.

It wasn't their first argument in their lives, but it was their first argument as a couple. It had to have been the loudest quarrel they had ever had with each other. What was their argument about? It was about their relationship, of course.

"I still think we should tell everyone," Chase pointed.

"And I'm saying no," Spike disputed. "I'm not telling everyone at school that I'm dating my twin brother, not after what Leo told us."

"But he was just pointing out the extreme," Chase countered. "I don't think most people are like that!"

"You don't know that!" Spike growled. "Everyone could be completely opposed to us."

"Ooh, Spike's using big words; this must be important," Chase mocked.

Their argument continued for several minutes, almost resulting in a physical fight. Someone came into the lab, effectively freezing the two in their tracks.

"Would you two stop fighting?" Bree demanded. "I think the neighbors can hear you!"

That effectively stopped the argument for the moment, but it wasn't far from their minds. Chase was insistent on making sure everyone knew that they couldn't have his boyfriend. And that would be a difficult topic of discussion the next day.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Catlin rushed up to the Davenport twins as soon as they entered the building. She'd had a crush on them both since the robot competition, when Bree helped her get over Adam. Maybe she was a little too clingy, but if one of them loved her, they'd get over it, right?<p>

"Hi!" Catlin greeted, stopping the boys in their tracks.

"Hey Catlin," Chase sighed.

"Sup freak?" Spike said rudely. Neither of them could stand the psychotic girl.

"So, I was wondering if one of you guys would like to be my date for the girls-ask-guys dance this weekend?" she blurted.

Spike and Chase looked over at each other. What should they tell her? They didn't want to go, but they didn't want to be mean. Well, Chase didn't want to be mean. Spike couldn't have cared less.

"I can't," Spike said. "I've got something better to do this weekend than go to a stupid school dance."

Catlin turned to Chase, widening her dark brown eyes in a puppy dog pout. "Chase? What about you?"

Chase was visibly nervous. He really didn't want to go with her, but he couldn't come up with a good reason to turn her down. Except . . .

"I can't," he quickly said. "I've already got a date."

"Who?" Catlin all but growled. She sounded scarier than Spike when he glitched out of control.

"Uh, you don't know them," Chase stuttered.

"Well, I think we're gonna have a nice chat at the dance," Catlin warned before leaving. When she was gone, the bionic genius heaved a sigh.

"I am so screwed," he muttered under his breath.

Spike laughed, clapping his brother on the back. "Yep."

"Don't laugh at me!" Chase demanded. "Now I've got to find a date for the dance. How am I going to do that?"

"Sucks to be you, I guess."

Chase dropped his head into his hands and groaned. He was so royally _screwed_.

* * *

><p>After school, Chase presented his ordeal to Bree in hopes that his sister had some sort of advice to give him. Fortunately she did. Unfortunately, it didn't help much.<p>

"Just ask a random girl out," she suggested.

"I can't do that," he explained.

"Why not?" Bree questioned. "Just because you're gay doesn't mean you can't get a female date for one night."

"Um, that's exactly what it means," Chase argued. "I don't know how to talk to girls."

"Don't I know it," Bree muttered under her breath. She sighed before continuing. "Fine, I'll ask a few of my friends if they'll go with you."

"Thanks Bree," Chase said gratefully. "Just not Catlin, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

Now all Chase had to do was hope Bree could get him a date.

* * *

><p>The next day, Bree sped into the lab with a huge grin on her face.<p>

"I've got amazing news!" she stated happily. Chase looked up from his homework questioningly, waiting for his sister to continue. It didn't take much prompting, to be honest.

"I have performed a miracle: I've found you a date for the dance!" Bree cheered.

"Who?"

"Melanie," she explained. "She's new, newer than us anyway. Actually, she showed up a few weeks after Marcus. But that's not important. What's important is that she fits the requirements: she's a girl, she's pretty, she's agreed to ask you to the dance tomorrow, and Catlin hasn't met her."

"Thanks Bree," Chase said. And he meant it. He just wasn't sure he really wanted to go to the dance with someone other than Spike.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, a pretty brunette walked up to Chase in the hall.<p>

"Are you Chase?" she asked.

"Yeah," Chase said. "Are you Melanie?"

The girl grinned and nodded. "Yeah. So, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Sure. Thanks, Melanie."

"Mel," she corrected. "Call me Mel."

"Alright. Thanks, Mel."

* * *

><p>Spike huffed at the sight of Chase wearing a button up shirt and a tie, like he was about to go somewhere important. He'd never admit it, but he was jealous that this Melanie girl was going with Chase to the dance and not him.<p>

So instead of sulking at home like any normal person would, Spike decided to get dressed up and go by himself. A few minutes after Chase was gone, Spike hit a button on the control panel and hopped into his capsule. A few seconds later, he was fully dressed in his version of dressy attire: a dark shirt, dark jeans, and nice shoes. He even had on a red tie.

When Bree saw Spike leaving his capsule in a dressy outfit, she knew that he was going to crash the dance, but she also knew that the only way for him to get into the dance was if a girl had asked him. Ugh, he wasn't going to make this easy on her, was he?

"Spike, wait up," she called as he started toward the elevator.

"What?" he growled. It was bad enough he was in this monkey suit, but now he was getting stopped?

"You can't go by yourself," Bree explained. "A girl has to ask you to the dance."

"Well great, who am I gonna get to ask me at this point?" Spike spat. He hadn't known he couldn't just crash the dance.

"I'll go with you," Bree volunteered. "Just let me get ready."

"You'd do that for me?"

"No, I'm doing it for my other annoyingly aggressive brother," she said sarcastically. "Of course I'm doing this for you! Now go on upstairs; I'll meet you there in a minute."

Bree punched a few buttons on the capsule, setting it to end with her in a dress. She had to go to a dance with her brother. _Brother_. Her brother who was dating one of her other brothers.

The things Bree would do for family.

* * *

><p>When Spike and Bree got to the school, there were only two or three other people in line to get in. The teacher letting the students in frowned at the Davenport siblings. She knew who they were and was a bit upset that the sister was taking the brother to the dance. Little did she know that the two twin brothers were actually dating.<p>

While Bree and Spike were going through the line, Chase was dancing with Mel. He wouldn't admit it to her, but he was dead bored. All this just to make sure Catlin didn't bother him again. _Oh crap_, he thought as he saw someone making their way over to him. _Speak of the friggin devil_.

Catlin had seen him and Mel dancing and decided to keep her promise to 'talk' to Chase's girlfriend. When she got to the dancing couple, she was just barely able to keep her cool.

"So, you're the girl Chase decided to go with?" Catlin greeted stonily.

"What's it to you?" Mel asked in a sarcastically sweet voice.

Catlin smiled angrily. "Nothing, just that you're _stealing my guy_."

Mel laughed. "Oh, your guy? And here I thought he liked me and all, since we've been dating for a while."

Chase knew that Mel was lying to protect them both, but the ease of which she lied astounded him. Catlin glared at Mel before repeating how Chase was hers and Mel just stole him.

"Actually, I've never been yours," Chase countered. "Catlin, I'm sorry, but I don't like you. Maybe you'd do better with someone else?"

Catlin grinned as an idea popped into her head. "I know just who!" she squealed quietly. "Spike!"

"S-Spike?!" Chase sputtered.

"You called?" Spike asked sarcastically.

He had heard Catlin's annoying voice arguing with someone and assumed that she'd be near Chase. Lo and behold, there he was, right in the middle of two arguing girls. It was sort of funny that they didn't know they were fighting over a gay guy.

"Hey Spike," Chase greeted, glad to see his boyfriend.

Spike's face lit up in a slight grin. "Hey Chase."

Catlin looked at both of them before realization dawned on her face. "Oh, well that's just great! I can't believe I fell for two gay guys who are gay for each other!" She stormed away in a huff.

Spike and Chase looked at each other in confusion. How had she figured it out so quickly? Mel laughed to herself, having just noticed what made Catlin accuse the boys of liking each other.

"What's so funny?!" they demanded in union.

Mel had to physically stop herself from giggling before she could answer. "You two are so cute!" she grinned. "Seriously! I've seen the two of you around school a lot, but you're never like _this_ to anyone else! You're either super condescending" she looked pointedly at Chase "or super offensive" with a pointed glance toward Spike. "You two are never so, so _different_. It's like you bring out the best in each other!"

Chase and Spike looked at each other before looking back at Mel. She looked like she was having a hard time refraining from squealing. Honestly? She kind of scared the brothers.

"You two are so _cute!_" she giggled. "Ohmigosh, I need my camera!"

Forget kind of. Mel outright _terrified_ the Davenport twins. Fangirls weren't something they were used to. While she ran off to grab her camera, Spike grabbed Chase's hand and pulled him far away to avoid her finding them again.

"That was . . ." Chase trailed off.

". . . scary," Spike finished for him.

"Exactly."

As they looked out across the room full of dancing teens having fun, both of them realized something: there was nothing in the way of them having a bit of fun themselves. Why couldn't they get out there and dance with the rest of the school? It wasn't as if they were ashamed of dating each other. So, without any preamble or even asking each other –they both knew what they wanted to do –both Davenport twins walked right back out onto the gym floor and started dancing.

Okay. So dancing didn't come easy for them. That much they had always known –especially after the fiasco at Adam's last birthday party –but neither Chase nor Spike particularly cared. And they had a blast. It wasn't anything like the sabotaged moves Leo had taught them at the last dance, or like anything professional either. Their dance was solely theirs. (That's not saying that it was good. It's just saying that they had their own . . . _special_ way of dancing.)

It was just their luck that a slow song would come on right after the current song ended. Everyone at the dance who had noticed them held their breath, wondering silently if they were going to continue to dance with each other. And Chase and Spike shocked everyone by holding each other close and smiling.

Trent and his posse noticed this and grinned darkly. So the Davendork twins were a thing? How did that happen? Eh, it didn't matter, did it? What mattered was the fact that Trent had a new target today.

"Yo, Davendorks!" he greeted in a sarcastically friendly tone. "So I see you two have found a date for the dance?" He pushed them apart so he could drape an arm around each of their shoulders.

"What's it to you, freak?" Spike snarled.

Trent smirked at him. "Oh, well I think it's something to everyone here! It's not every day that twin boys start dating, you know. Some might say it's nasty."

Spike shoved Trent's arm off his shoulders. "Fuck off Trent, or so help me I will pulverize you."

Trent just laughed, though a bit nervously as he remembered what had happened the last time he made Spike angry –the pudding still hadn't come completely out of his hair. Chase stayed very still, hoping if he didn't move, Trent would forget about him.

"Get lost," Spike snapped.

"No," Trent sneered. Instead, he looked down at Chase. "So, how did you and your little bro start dating? Was it a dare from your freak of a sister? No wait, it was a game of spin the bottle!"

"Trent," Spike snarled warningly. But either Trent didn't hear him or he was deliberately ignoring him, because he continued his torment of Chase.

"I think we've got to figure out how to cure this," Trent laughed, his football buddies laughing along with him. "Come on boys, let's introduce Davendork here to a trashcan. Maybe he can make a better love connection there."

Without pause, Trent and his friends lifted Chase up and started taking him out of the gym. Spike went absolutely nuts, his anger amplified when Chase yelled for help.

"SPIKE!" Chase yelped frantically. "HELP!"

Spike's eyes flared with rage. He ran after the group, storming out into the hall, where they were taking Chase. Trent and his group laughed nervously when they saw the look of pure hatred on the teen's face. Maybe taunting his boyfriend wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Let. Chase. Go. NOW!" Spike growled.

"No."

Wrong answer.

Spike fell back into a fighting stance and rushed toward the group. They immediately dropped Chase and ran for the hills. No one wanted to fight with an angry Spike. That was basically asking for a trip to the hospital. But instead of running after the bunch of sissies, Spike knelt down beside Chase, who had landed rather hard on his backside.

"You okay?" he asked.

Chase winced as he sat up. "I'll be fine. Thanks Spike."

Spike grinned at his brother. "No problem. What's a boyfriend for, anyway?"

He lifted Chase up bridal style and carried him out of the school, both deciding it was time to go home. On the way, Chase insisted he could walk fine on his own, but Spike wouldn't hear of it. Nope, he decided. He was carrying Chase home to make up for the ass-whooping he didn't give the jocks.

When they got back home, the house was empty. Leo, Adam, and Bree were all at the dance –no one quite knew who Adam went with, though –and Tasha and Mr. Davenport were on a date somewhere fancy. Spike and Chase had the whole house to themselves.

Chase decided to do something to make up for the fact he had sort of kind of cheated on Spike with Mel _and_ ended their dance a little bit early by getting carried out by the jocks. While Spike wasn't paying attention, Chase slipped a CD into the disc player by the TV and dimmed the lights. The slightly younger twin paused when he heard soft music echoing from the speakers.

"What did you do?" Spike asked Chase, knowing he had to be the culprit.

"Nothing," Chase lied with a grin. "Wanna dance?"

"I guess," Spike agreed gruffly, though Chase knew he appreciated the gesture.

And in the dim lighting with a delicate tune playing, they danced together. It was the perfect ending to their night, no matter how hectic it had been earlier.

However chaotic their relationship got, Chase and Spike both knew that it would turn out okay. After all, who would understand them better?

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize if the ending sucked, but I thought it was a good way to end this series of sorts. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~C**


End file.
